


Different Sight

by fangirl_squee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind!Marius meets Medusa!Cosette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this majesticcarrot.tumblr.com/post/72258755598/medusa-cosette-meeting-blind-marius-and-he-thinks-the and this majesticcarrot.tumblr.com/post/72249944125/sharpedos-medusa-and-her-blind-boyfriend-go-out, because apparently I am easily coerced into writing anything involving Marius.
> 
> Thanks to tumblr user besanii for her betaing, without her I would be as lost as Marius.

“How dare you enter my temple?” said a woman’s voice.

 

Marius turned towards the sound. “Temple? Oh … oh no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise, I was just looking for somewhere to get water –”

 

“Didn’t realise? Did you not read the signs?”

 

Marius half smiled. “I’m very sorry, but I did not. I’m afraid I cannot read at all, for I cannot see.”

 

He reached up, undoing the bandage he kept over his eyes. He hadn’t seen his own face since he was a child, but he’d been told that the sight of his clouded, unwavering stare was unsettling.

 

There was a rustle of fabric and the sound of footsteps coming closer. The priestess must be standing in front of him now, and he bowed his head.

 

She put a hand under his chin, tilting his head upwards. Her hand felt cool, and younger than he expected. The hands of someone his own age, but without the calluses of physical work.

 

“It is I who must apologise to you,” said the woman. “I mistook you for another warrior looking for victory.”

 

She let him go, but there was no sound of her moving away. Marius twisted the bandage in his hands. It had been a long time since he’d spent time in the company of another person.

 

“Why would warriors come seeking victory in a place such as this?”

 

“Ah,” said the woman. He could hear the bitter smile in her voice. “They come to try to defeat me, for I am a monster.”

 

“A monster? But you have such a lovely voice,” said Marius, “I don’t believe anyone truly monstrous could sound so sweet.”

 

“They do not often stay long enough to hear me speak,” said the woman. She paused, and then said, “What is your name?”

 

“Marius,” said Marius. “What’s yours, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“It has been a very long time since someone asked me that,” said the woman.

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean any offence,” said Marius hurriedly, “if you don’t wish to tell me, then obviously you don’t have to, I’m –”

 

The woman caught his hands, which were fluttering nervously, in her own. They felt solid and cool.

 

“I have not taken any offence, I was merely remarking on the occurrence. You are very different to anyone I have spoken to for a long time.”

 

“Am I? I don’t mean to be,” said Marius, “I haven’t spoken to anyone at great length for a long time. Perhaps I’m out of practice.”

 

She squeezed his hands. “Do not worry, you are doing just fine. I have been known by a few names since I came to this place, but the name I have always liked best is my first one. You may call me Cosette.”

 

“Thank you Cosette,” said Marius.

 

“Come, take my arm and we will find you some water,” said Cosette.

 

She led him slowly through the temple, describing the mosaics on the walls as they passed. They sounded beautiful. As he walked, he heard a strange hissing noise. It was almost as though they were by a fast-running stream.

 

“Cosette,” said Marius, “what is that noise?” Cosette took a breath, but hesitated, so he added: “I only ask because I cannot look to see for myself.”

 

“The noise is from me, it is what makes me a monster. I’m afraid you will not think my voice so sweet when I tell you,” said Cosette.

 

“You have been kind to me, and asked nothing of me,” said Marius. “I cannot think of any cause that would change my opinion.”

 

“Where I once had golden hair, I now have snakes. Their hissing is the sound you hear,” said Cosette.

 

“Oh, that’s not a problem,” said Marius, without thinking. “I really like snakes.”

 

Cosette stopped walking. He could feel her start to shake.

 

“I mean,” said Marius, “Uh, that is to say … Are you alright?”

 

Cosette cut him off, laughing. “You know Marius, I am quite glad you wandered into this temple.”

 

Marius smiled. “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
